Running Away - The Story Of Ivete
This fanfic is about a pookie named Ivete who was born into a family that don't appreciate her at all. She was almost always abused by all of her family. She also has a wista named Cadi-Lyn that the parents abuse too. (Her family would give Ivete cigar burns, knife cuts, etc.) Eventually she has had enough. She runs away from home one day and never comes back, and meets some new friends, and gets adopted! This includes swear words, too. Chapter One - These Wounds Will Never Heal "IVETE, GET UP NOW YOU DIRTY MISTAKE!" My mumu hollered. I checked my watch. 3:00.. "YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL ADAM TO RAPE YOU!" I didn't want to be raped so I got out of bed, unable to walk. My mumu dragged me downstairs to the basement. Cadi-Lyn followed. "YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!" My mumu screamed at me. Cadi-Lyn watched, crying. She pushed us on a mattress. "YOU'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON!" She scolded. She then wrote in a black marker "I'M A PROSTITUTE AND PROUD OF IT" on my forehead, and "BURN ME" on Cadi-Lyn's arm. "O-o-otay..." I cried. "STOP THAT RACKET BECAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I cried silently. We looked at the dirty celing until we fell asleep. After 5 whole months, I'm running away TOMORROW. I checked my alarm to 2:00 a.m, perfect timing.. Chapter Two - My Plan Came To Life Finally! I'm going to run away! I quietly snuck out of my room and got all the stuff I needed. I made a whole checklist! I grabbed my backpack and I hopped out my secret passegeway. Finally, fresh air... I thought to myself. "I'M FREE!!!!!! YESSSS! HAHAH!!!!" I screamed happily. I ran to see the outside world I never saw before. I went down over to venture out and see what I could find. I found the mine shack, but that was abandoned years ago. I ventured out to the plaza, and I found the Petshop, and I walked in.. it's where all the pookies are anyway... I walked in and many pookies stared at my scars, cigar burns and bruises. "Oh my elmo! What happened!?" A girl pookie asked me. "Weah, what hwappened?" A boy pookie asked. "I.. was abused.." I stammered. One boy pookie ran up to me. "I fweel woo! I was abwused twoo! I have the knwife mwarks to pwove it!" a girl pookie ran up to me. "Weah! I was abwused twoo!" "Yeah. Being abused is the worst thing in your pookie life.. I'm Ivete." I held up my flipper. "I'm Rudolph!" The boy pookie said. "And I'm Courtney!" The girl pookie said. We all shook hands and told stories. We all made good friends. And I mean REALLY good friends. I went into the office to see Miss Kimberlee, the head of the petshop. "May I swign up for thwis Pre-K? I was abwused swo mwy parents aren't hwere." I explained. "Of course!" Miss Kimberlee smiles. "Always happy to enroll a new little one!" "Otay, thwanks!" I smile. Chapter Three - The First Pre-K Day I woke up beside my new friends Courtney and Rudolph and stretched. I grabbed a book about puffles and we read it together. "Pookies! Rollcall time!" We go up on a rug and sit down. "Okay," Miss Kimberlee says. "Let's begin!" - one boring rolecall later - "Now, pookies! To the dining hall!" Miss Kimberlee says. We all go up to the Dining Hall and sat beside eachother in stool chairs. "Today, we're having salad with fruit!" Says the lunch lady, Miss Izzy. I then got a bowl of it. "This looks unusual, Courtney." I said. "It's just salad and fruit! It's yummy!" Courtney says. I take a bite. "This is great!" I said. I cleaned my bowl and lunch was then over. Chapter Four - My Parents On The News Courtney shook me awake. "IVETE! IVETEEEEEE!" She screamed. "Yes, Cwoutney? I'm twying to sweep.." I yawned. "YOUR PAWENTS AWE ON THE NEWS!" Courtney hollered. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the TV. "This just in: Two parents named Gertrude and Adam Rowan were arrested for child abuse against their two daughters Ivete and Cadi-Lyn. Ivete snuck away to the petshop while Cadi-Lyn is to be put into the petshop to reunite with her sister. Gertrude and Adam will be facing 3 years in jail, and will no longer be allowed to see their own children. Their trial will be airing at 2:00 p.m today. This is Ellice Rodriguez, for the New Penguin City News." The TV said. "Swee? They'll be in jwail!" Courtney points. "Weah!" I say. Rudolph wakes up. "Whats awll thwe cwommotion?" He yawns. "IVETE'S PAWENTS AWE ON THE NEWS!" Courtney yells. Eventually Miss Kimberlee comes. "Pookies! We have a new addition to the group! Meet Cadi-Lyn!" She says. "Cadi?" I ask confused. Cadi-Lyn notices me. "Ivete?" she asks with a face that looks like she's trying to figure out something. "CADI!" I say and come running. I give her a big bear hug. Chapter Five - Time Passes By (1 year has passed.) After one year in the petshop on December 24, I turned 6. Cadi turned 6 too. I went to the playroom when I heard something whoop. It sounded like paper falling on the floor. I looked back and picked it up. It was a picture of Lucinda Sofia Ephron, my favorite celebrity! It said this: "Are you a true Lucinda fan? Answer these questions and you could WIN a free one week visit to her mansion! # Who are Lucinda's children? # Where does Lucinda live? # What was Lucinda's first movie she starred in? # Who is Lucinda married to? My jaw dropped. "I COULD WIN A FREE VISIT!!!!" I screamed. All the other pookies stared at me. "Ehhehhe.. . geheheheh.." I laughed awkwardly. Just then, I sat down with Cadi-Lyn, Courtney and Rudolph in a puffle bed. A fancy rich mumu came in. She looked SO beautiful! She had blonde hair, blue eyes as rich as gods, a blue Oscar de la Renta dress covered with a Calvin Klein coat, white stilettos, and a beautiful Chanel purse! She walked up to Cadi-Lyn, Courtney, Rudolph and I. We were so lucky! "Hi there sweetie pops!" she said. "What are your names?" We introduced ourselves. "Awwwwh!" said the mumu. She gave us all golden teddies and gourmet caramel chocolate bars. "I pick all you!" she said. We cheered and smiled. "To my jet!" she said and we went in her blue diamond Volkswagen sponsored private jet. It said "Italiá Esperanza Villanueva" on it. So we are Villanuevas now! ''I thought. "Wowie!" said Courtney. It was our first time on a plane. A stewardess came up. "Lemonade?" she asked. "Wes! Tanks!" I say. The plane comes to a stop at a big, beautiful mansion with a fountain and garden in the center. "Woooow..." I gasped. "Come on in, cuties!" says Mumu. Chapter Six - The Rules and Regulations "Pookies!" Mumu calls. "Time to see the rules and regulations!" We walk down the staircase and into the meeting room. We sit on the cherry-mahogany chairs imported from Dubai. "Okay, we will start the rules and regulations. All you need is to look at the papers." she says. This is what the papers said: ''"What To Expect From This Family: '' ''♛ Going Out Almost Everyday In The Classy Villanueva Family Volkswagen Sponsored Private Jet ♛ '''Going For Fashion Shoots And Interviews. '' ''♛ Meeting Famous Celebs '' ''♛ Having A Royal Feast With The Most Royal People In The World ♛ Living At Exquisite Hotels While Going On Vacations To Other Parts Of The World '' ''♛ Wearing The Most Famous Brands Like Louis Vuitton, Prada And Gucci ♛ Dipping Your Feet In The Warm Waters Of The Dazzling Villanueva Family Pool. '' ''♛ Going To The Top-Class Schools Around The WORLD Or Getting Home-Schooled By The Best Teachers Of France, Italy, UK And America ♛ Enjoying The Finest First Class Items And Equipment Given To You By Our First Class Staff '' ''♛ Getting Special Invitations To Grand Events And Parties" "So thwis is swome kind of rich fam?" asks Cadi. "Yes!" Mumu responds. "Cwool!" we all say. Suddenly, something came in from the mailbox. Mumu goes over and gets the mail. "Sweeties!" she calls. "You're familiar with Lucinda Ephron, correct?" "Wes!" we all say. "Well guess what? WE WON A FREE VISIT TO HER MANSION!" cheers Mumu. We all celebrate. "To the limo!" Mumu says. We all jump in the white Lamborghini limo. "Driver, Lucinda Ephron's mansion, please!" Mumu says to the driver. Mumu adjusts her Calvin Klein coat and we begin driving. "This is swo cwool!" Rudolph says. "We're gwoing to Lucinda Ephwon's house!" "Weah! Swo exciting!" Courtney says. Chapter Six - Hello Lucinda! (Collaboration with Finlay) Sunday The limo comes to a stop in the royal parking lot near the mansion. We all looked our best in the classiest clothes, since we are seeing a celebrity. We walk up the cobblestone stairs and ring the squeaky-clean white doorbell. Tamara opened the door and she said "Hwi. Can I welp woo?". "Ermm....are woo the daughter of Lucinda?" said Ivete. "Wes" said Tamara. "Cwome on in, she is in the pwool in the gwarden". They walked into the garden. Lucinda was chilling in the pool with her husband Jasper. The Villanuevas walked over. "Hello! We are the winners of the contest to meet you? We're the Villanuevas." said Mumu. "Right" said Lucinda. "Ticket?" Mumu threw a silver ticket into the pool. "Aaah, good." said Lucinda. "STWANGER DANGER" said Tyler. "Relax. They're visitors!" said Lucinda to Tyler. "Otay." Tyler said. Mumu sits down on a beach chair and sips lemonade while we play in the pool. "Alright" said Lucinda. "On with the tour." Then, Lucinda got out the pool, went in a booth, changed her clothes from her bikini to normal clothes. "C'mon guys!" she said. We followed Lucinda into the lounge. After Lucinda showed us around the house, she showed us the luxurious guest rooms. The matresses felt like clouds! I was rubbing my face on those cloudy beds. They were like heaven. Then, I watched Lucinda and Jasper go to bed. For some reason, they were holding hands. I wondered why... I asked Courtney why and she said "Because thwey awe in wove". I was like "Ewwie!". That night, I walked down to the bathroom for a peepee. I heard the robber alarm go off and I heard Lucinda wake up and walk to catch the robber. I ran back to bed. I heard Lucinda say "WHO THE F*CK IS IN MY IGLOO?" and I was scared as I slept. And I looked through the door crack and saw Jasper run out the bedroom with a baseball bat and shout "AAH" as he ran down the stairs and into the lounge. I was very worried. Very worried indeed. But luckily the robber left with no money. I snickered quietly and went back to sleep. "Ehh, did I just see err..a robber" I heard Jasper say. "I think so but he's gone now" I heard Lucinda say. "Come on, babe. Let's go back to sleep." "Eh" I heard Jasper say as he walked into the bedroom with Lucinda. I really BADLY needed to pee. But I didn't want to wet Lucinda's fine memory foam bed. So I went to the bathroom again hoping there would be no robber alarm going off again. I used Lucinda's pearly white toilet. But I woke Jasper up. I heard him shout "AAAAAAAAAAAH ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then I heard Lucinda say "Dude, it's 3:00 AM. Go to sleep. I can do this myself." I looked in Tamara and Tyler's room, they were sound asleep. Courtney, Cadi and Rudolph were all asleep, so I was the only one awake. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep. I heard Lucinda screaming "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FLAMINGO ABOUT YOUR WASHBOARD ABS, I ONLY CARE ABOUT JASPER'S! AND NO WAY WILL I DUMP HIM FOR YOU, YOU JACKASS! GO AWAY AND GET OUT OF MY MANSION!" and pushed the robber out and locked the door. I also heard the robber say "Meh, she is just jealous of my washboard abs". Lucinda walked up the stairs, got back into bed and hugged Jasper. Chapter Seven - The Next Morning Monday I woke up and put on some clothes which I found laying on top of a dresser near a big plexi-glass window. Then, I walk down the spiral staircase to see Mumu, Courtney, Cadi and Rudolph sitting in Lucinda's private bistro, eating breakfast. "Good morning!" said Lucinda. "Gwood mworning, Wucinda!" I said, kind of blushing, because my famous celebrity literally talked to me! I walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Courtney. Tamara and Tyler walked down the stairs, with Tamara still holding her teddy. "Namaskara!" she yelled. I learned that Tamara has a habit of speaking in foreign languages. Tyler walked down adjusting his glasses and wearing his lucky socks. As I ate my pancakes, I saw Jasper walking down in his lounge wear. Lucinda checked her watch. 8:00. "Okay guys, I have to go for a while. I have an episode of Starla VS The Deeds Of Good to voice. Doviđenja!" she said, and jumped in her G-Wagon. "What does that mean?" I asked Jasper. "It's "goodbye" in Croatian. Lucinda often speaks different languages, like our little angel Tamara." he explained. "Vâng! Đung!" Tamara giggled. "She's speaking Vietnamese." said Jasper. I smiled and ate my pancakes and had a sip of my organic orange juice. I was then finished and went back upstairs. Tamara went outside to swim in the pool with Tyler and baby Kevin was in the playroom with Jasper. He's only 3 months old. I went inside and went in the playroom. It was so huge, I never saw anything like it! I went down and climbed on the rock wall while Tamara and Tyler were on the slides. Kevin was still in the pool. -'3 hours pass-' Lucinda walked back in the door. "Villaneuvas?" she asks. "Please come here, I have something for you all." We all walked over. "Here are your schedules. These are for everyday until you leave. Yes, everyone in the family has one of their own." she said. "And these too!" Lucinda croaked. "These are the food menus for breakfast, lunch and dinner! All food is made by our impressive chefs!" she chirped. We took one of each as well. Ephron Breakfast.png|The Ephron breakfast menu Ephron Lunch.png|The Ephron lunch menu Ephron Dinner.png|The Ephron dinner menu Ephron Schedule.png|The Ephron daily routine schedule, used for every day. "Hey uh, Courtney?" I ran up to her. "Yeah?" she asked. "What are these "brie nuggets" that are on the dinner menu? Are they a food from another planet of somesort?" I ask. "Well no, they're from Russian McDonalds! I know this because I'm actually Russian myself and saw them on the menu there. They are often served with dipping sauce, but said sauce might actually be jam.." she responded. "Who wants nuggets with jam anyway?" I ask. "I don't know, but the Russians sure do enjoy them!" she croaked. "It's a bestseller!" We both giggled a bit and went to our rooms, and Tamara and Tyler were off to the private Ephron school. I learned from Tyler that their private school is shorter than average school days. Category:Fanfictions Category:TechnologyPookie's Fanfictions